


Catch Hell

by wildknees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildknees/pseuds/wildknees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Desires should never be shameful. New pleasures should be sought in all things. And Renly would never deny him anything.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Hell

It all started in Dorne. Loras had been loath to go anywhere near that godsforsaken sandpit, but a squire's place was at his knight's side, and Loras was rather closer to Renly than most squires were with their knights. Still, the timing was awful. As they lay together on the silk sheets, sweaty and sated, Renly ran a teasing finger over Loras' spent, sensitive cock and casually mentioned Oberyn Martell's earlier offer to join them in bed.

Such blinding rage immediately overtook Loras that he was reaching for his sword without a thought, oblivious even to the fact that he was still naked. Had Renly not begged, pleaded, and groveled, Loras would have surely stormed from their chambers to go slit the Red Viper's throat right that moment. He only agreed to lay down his sword with the assurance that they would leave Dorne as soon as politically possible, and with the promise that Renly would not allow himself to be cornered by Oberyn again.

Hours later, as Renly snored at his side while Loras lay awake restlessly, Loras let himself recall that rage had not been the only feeling that hit him in that moment. The image had jumped into his mind before he could stop it: Renly naked on hands and knees, gazing up at Loras with desperate, lust-blown eyes, his moans muffled around Loras' cock as he was forced down onto it again and again by every thrust from Oberyn roughly fucking him from behind.

Loras' cheeks grew hot just remembering it. Even Oberyn's presence had not dulled the appeal of the vision, and as Loras mulled it over and over until Oberyn's face faded from mind, it grew even more arousing. Soon Loras had to slip his hand beneath the sheets and bring himself off before he could relax enough to sleep.

"Were you tossing off last night?" Renly asked sleepily when he woke the next morning.

"No," Loras lied.

Renly grinned and shrugged. "I must have been having a good dream then."

Loras was relieved when they finally left Dorne, desperate for the escape from the heat, the sand, and Oberyn's leering face. Escape from his own tantalizing imaginings, however, was not so easy. Even in the safe halls of Highgarden, Loras found his thoughts wandering to the feel of Renly's hair when Loras gripped it between his fingers, or the press of his lips around Loras' cock, and what it would look like to watch Renly getting fucked by another man.

Renly had been the first and only to have Loras, to show him the sensations that could be brought out by lips and teeth and tongue, to teach him what could be felt when he relaxed and let Renly push inside him and get closer than it seemed possible. Loras did not like to think that Renly had learned these things from other men. He knew it to be true and yet it made him angry to think about, that others had been allowed to touch Renly before him in that way that had become so sacred between them. Even the imaginary man who joined them in Loras' fantasies made him unbearably jealous, and yet the desire that came with it gripped him just as tightly.

It unsettled Loras just how arousing he found it, and not only because he'd always preferred to have Renly inside him. The thought of Renly simultaneously getting fucked and sucking Loras' cock was more enticing than Loras could say. By now he'd pictured it every way he could think of - Renly spread out on his back, or bent over a chair, or riding the other man astride, but each night as the last embers in the hearth died away and Loras lay awake at Renly's side, he always went back to what he originally imagined.

In his mind's eye, his gaze roved over Renly, the arch of his back, the jerk of his hips, the slick slide of the other man's cock thrusting into him. Then Loras would look back down to where his own cock was wrapped in Renly's mouth. Renly would have to brace his hands on Loras' hips just to keep from choking, yet the way he'd look up at Loras, eyes dark in the haze of lust, was proof enough of how desperately hard he was as well.

That was the shameful, humiliating part of it all. That while Renly was pressed against Loras' side blissfully lost in sleep, Loras was imagining him being used in the most debasing way, shared between Loras and another for their pleasure. When the delirium of Loras' imaginings dulled, he fiercely ignored that Renly would likely enjoy it just as much in reality as he did in Loras' fantasies.

The other man in Loras' fantasy now had few features, little more than a cock and a pair of hands to grip Renly's hips bruisingly tight, but each time Loras tried to replace the featureless man with the knight or stableboy who Renly's eyes had lingered on for too long, the hot jealousy returned. Imagining them touching Renly, sharing the bed that smelled as much of Renly as it did of Loras, left Loras seething. Yet it was not enough to cleanse himself of the thoughts, of the _obsession,_ as it had become.

The desperate desire to see Renly shared between he and another held Loras like a fever he could not shake. Each time he closed his eyes the visions would dance behind his eyelids. They left him aching, desperate, and in such a state of arousal that he could hardly keep his hands off Renly. Renly did not complain - why would he, when it meant that Loras was desperate to be taken each morning, and each evening, and whenever they were able to in between? They fucked in seemingly every empty hallway and broom cupboard in Highgarden, and each time Renly was on his knees before Loras, Loras' found his mind wandering to a very different scenario.

Loras knew what Renly would say to such thoughts. That desires should never be shameful. That new pleasure should be sought in all things. And that Renly would never deny him anything.

They were in Oldtown celebrating Loras' new knighthood when Loras finally confessed the fantasy. He wished he could blame it on the drink but even without the flagon of wine shared between them, Loras had long passed his breaking point. In their narrow bed at the inn with his face hidden in the crook of Renly's neck, he told Renly exactly what had possessed him as of late.

"You want me sucking your cock while you're getting fucked?" Renly asked when Loras' faltering explanation was finished, a broad grin spreading across his face.

"No," Loras said, cheeks burning red, "While _you're_ getting fucked."

Renly's grin grew even wider and the candlelight sparkled in his eyes. "And tell me, who's doing the fucking?"

"No one," Loras said, "I don't know. It was just a thought."

"And it's what you want?"

Swallowing the lump of jealousy that was already creeping up his throat, Loras nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Here, get your cloak on. The night is waiting for us!"

It _was_ what he wanted, but Loras still wished Renly would have been more hesitant.

The brothel they found themselves at seemed to be one of the finer ones, though Loras had little to compare it to. He'd never been any closer to a brothel than passing them in the streets. His hands were trembling inside his cloak as they climbed the steps and the smothering wave of incense that drifted out of the building felt like poison in his lungs.

Neither he nor Renly wore sigils that would give away their noble status, but the fineness of their clothing was unmistakable. The owner led them past the muggy common room full of worn furniture and sweaty men groping whores to a private parlor room in the back, reserved for clientele with deeper pockets.

A gaggle of whores materialized around them, girls and women alike dressed in slips of silk and lace. They poured the wine, and fluttered their lashes, and one seated herself in Loras' lap to run her lips over his neck. Loras could hardly keep himself from laughing hysterically. He'd never had any desire for women but with the madness that had apparently come over him tonight, he entertained the idea of asking one of them to join he and Renly. But a girl could not fill the role Loras wanted, and after Renly had a few words with the owner, the girls were shooed from the room and the boys returned.

There were fewer of them than there had been women, though they had the same sultry, dissimulative looks in their eyes. They were all decent looking enough, Loras supposed. All things considered, he did not care what the whore he selected would look like. A whore was a whore, was a whore, Loras tried to remind himself. He kept this in mind as he considered his options.

One man seemed to be older than both Loras and Renly put together, and yet his enduring charm and allure was unmistakable, easily matching wits in Renly's light conversation. Another man had a sly smile and something of a warrior's ruggedness. A pair of blond boys around sixteen could pass as twins, if one were to look at them in dull enough light.

Renly eyed them all appreciatively, flirted with them, complimented their handsomeness, and yet there was one boy who Renly would not even glance at.

It was not hard to see why. The boy was the prettiest of all of them, and the prettiest Loras had ever seen even. Dark curls framed his young face, showing off his warm, dark eyes and full lips. His body was slim and draped in flashy silks, with his tunic unlaced enough to show off several inches of his smooth, narrow chest. With such a perfect collection of all the features that would set Renly weak at the knees, Renly was surely avoiding looking at this boy with the knowledge that once he started looking, he would not be able to _stop_.

As much as Loras hated to think that Renly would enjoy the touch of another man, it was comforting to know that Renly had not come here seeking his own pleasure. The boy sitting across from them was undeniably beautiful, and Renly dearly loved pretty things, yet he reigned himself in just because it would make Loras happy. His warm hand resting on Loras' thigh said that the next move was entirely Loras' choice.

Loras made up his mind right then. Though he could already feel jealousy clawing at his chest, he stood and caught the dark-haired boy by the shoulder to drag him to a nearby room.

The boy went easily enough, though he stumbled as Loras shoved him into the room. It seemed to be one of the finer rooms in the brothel, brightly lit with clean rushes on the floor and gaudy silks draped around the large bed. How many whores had been fucked in that bed? Loras did not want to think about it. He clenched his jaw and had to remind himself that this was what he wanted.

"What can I do to please you, milord?" the boy asked with a voice as smooth as silk. He was steady on his feet again and watching Loras expectantly.

Renly was still behind, bidding farewell to the other whores as if they were friends parting ways. Loras didn't care for any of the sultry chatter that a whore could provide, out in the parlor room or in here. He just wanted to get this over with. Scowling, he finally turned to the boy and strode towards him.

The boy closed his eyes and flinched, expecting to be hit, but he didn't duck away.

Despite himself, Loras paused, feeling a bit of sympathy well up in his chest. He had no intention to strike the boy. He'd only been moving closer to undress him.

" _Look,_ " Loras said, steeling himself one final time, "Just - just do what I tell you to."

The whore nodded and smiled. "Of course, milord."

He undressed on Loras' orders, and was just stepping out of his silk trousers when Renly finally arrived at the room.

"Slowly," Renly said, laughing, "No need to rush, is there?"

Loras grit his teeth, though the whore smiled at Renly. "You're joining us, milord?" he asked. If it surprised him, he didn't show it.

Renly hummed in agreement as he stepped closer. He took the boy in his arms and touched his face. "My, you are a pretty one. Tell me your name."

"Call me Satin," the boy breathed.

Loras wanted to laugh. _Satin._ A whore's name. His hands were shaking and his face was burning in jealousy as he watched Satin's hands on Renly's chest, toying with the clasps of his doublet. Renly made no move to kiss the whore, at least, but he let Satin remove his doublet and undershirt. Anger bubbled up in Loras' chest again as Satin palmed Renly's hardening cock through his breeches, though it was Loras who Renly was looking at over the whore's shoulder.

"Our friend needs some encouragement," he murmured into Satin's ear.

"I'm _fine,_ " Loras said, sharp enough that Satin halted in the tentative steps he'd taken towards Loras.

A pensive look crossed Renly's face for a moment before the easy smile returned. He stepped forward and drew near enough to take Loras into his arms, more tender than he'd been holding Satin only seconds ago. "Come Loras," he soothed, his warm hand resting on the back of Loras' neck, "We're here to enjoy ourselves, so try not to look so sour."

A small huff was the only reply Loras could muster. He knew it was foolish to be so stand-offish now, when he'd known beforehand that he and Renly would approach this very differently. He could not expect Renly to have the same dogged fixation on a single act as he did himself. Renly would want to indulge, take his time. A brothel had seemed like a good option to avoid the wooing and seduction of bringing another to bed with them yet Renly enjoyed that part too much to pass it by even with a whore.

Renly tilted Loras' head back and leaned in to kiss him. "Is this still what you want?"

"Yes," Loras answered, though he was not entirely sure it was true now. He nodded once more in confirmation and pushed Renly back towards the waiting whore.

He really was a beautiful boy, Loras found himself thinking. He did not look so young out of his clothes, despite being nearly hairless, and there was an easiness in his movements that spoke of grace and sensuality. Loras wished it was arousal that was tightening in his belly as he watched. Was that how he and Renly looked together? Loras' body was muscled from training while the boy was slim, yet there could not be much difference in their size. His curly hair and the dimples that formed in his cheeks as he smiled up at Renly were just as unsettling.

When Renly stooped to kiss the whore, Satin made a rough, raw sound that was very different than the practiced moans that echoed from the other rooms of the brothel. The enthusiasm could be faked, Loras knew, it could be part of the act, but the hardening cock between his legs would have been harder to fake. Renly too was hard in his breeches despite Satin having barely touched him.

Loras wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Now Renly kissed the whore at the same angle he kissed Loras, and held him the same. Loras' hands trembled as he watched Renly tug the boy towards the bed, and when Renly lifted Satin against himself to lower them down, Loras could take it no longer.

"Stop. _Stop!_ "

He caught Satin by the shoulder and yanked him off Renly, sending him stumbling. Loras could not say if he was angrier about Renly touching Satin, or Satin touching Renly, but either way he'd had enough. "That's it. We're leaving," Loras snarled.

"Just - just calm yourself for a moment." Renly laid a hand on his arm, but Loras thrust it away.

"Get your clothes on and let's go."

"Loras, just-"

" _Now!_ "

Renly let out a sigh, though if it was of disappointment, frustration, or something else entirely it could not be said. He dragged a hand over his face and started relacing his breeches.

Satin's eyes flitted between them both, judging who he should appeal to in apprehension of the coin quickly slipping out of his grasp. He turned to Loras.

"Milord..." the whore said in a calming tone that made Loras want to lash out at him. "It may feel strange if you've never visited a brothel before, but I'm only a whore."

"I'm not stupid," Loras growled.

"Of course not. What I'm saying is, I'm only here because you decided it. You might have chosen any of the other men out there, or a woman, or even visited another brothel. You might still, even."

Satin drew close enough to touch him and laid his hands on Loras' arms, steadying rather than sensual. Loras could have thrown him off, and yet this whore had some wisdom in him.

"It's your choice," Satin said, "All of it. I'll make every effort to make sure you enjoy tonight, but if you never call on me again, if you never even think of me again, it's up to you." He smiled, a warm look with a hint of mischief at the edges. "Tell me to stop, when you wish. Or tell me to press on. I'll do whatever you tell me to," he said, a reminder of the order Loras had given him before any of this began.

Warm fingers touched Loras' chin. When he met Satin's gaze, he felt oddly as if he were staring into a looking glass, a reflection of the same brown eyes flecked with gold that Loras had himself. Satin smiled. "And since you're already here... well, it's my personal philosophy that one should always make the most of whatever situation you find yourself in, yes?"

Loras barely had to lean forward to touch their lips together. The same rough, raw sound Satin had made before vibrated into Loras' mouth and Satin's hands dropped from Loras' face to the laces of his shirt, already starting to untie them. Loras had never kissed anyone but Renly before and it brought a strange thrill. This part had never been present in his fantasies, and yet the whore was right. He was only here because Loras chose it. It was only for the night. Loras had come here seeking his own pleasure, and he would take it. With both hands he grabbed Satin's arse to yank him closer, thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth at the same time.

An appreciative sound came from the bed where Renly was still sprawled. He had a lazy grin on his face as he watched them, having unlaced his breeches again and taken his cock out. Wetness glistened at the tip as he slowly stroked himself.

With a hand to his cheek, Satin turned Loras' face to look at Renly. "Your love likes watching us," he murmured, breath hot against Loras' ear. "Which one of us should he fuck first?"

"You're going to fuck him," Loras said.

Satin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. " _Me?_ " he squawked. All the silky seduction had vanished from his voice and the shock on his face made him look as unabashed as any youth.

"Yes, you," Loras said to the boy's incredulous look. "I want him on his hands and knees on the bed. You'll fuck him - hard - and he'll suck my cock, and, and..." _This was it,_ Loras realized for the first time - after weeks of torment it was finally coming true, and Loras was wearing far too many clothes. His desire burned anew from speaking it aloud and he was growing hard already, more eager for it than he'd ever been. But still Satin stared at him like Loras had explained it all in Dothraki.

"Was I not clear?" Loras demanded.

"Yes, very clear milord, but one does not normally choose a whore that looks like me if he's looking to take it up the arse!" Satin protested, still in shock. "I've never..."

Renly laughed from the bed, amused by the notion of it. "Never, dear Satin?" Satin shook his head.

"Will you enjoy it?" Loras asked.

Satin shrugged. His face was indifferent, having returned to a flat, practiced sultriness, and yet when he met Loras' eye there was a keen understanding there. "If you'd like me to," he said.

Loras could feel the vicious edge of the grin spreading across his face.

"I'd like that very much."


End file.
